Conventional coil components include a coil component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-13815. This coil component has a substrate, spiral coil conductors disposed on both surfaces of the substrate, an insulating resin layer covering the coil conductors, a magnetic resin layer covering the upper and lower sides of the insulating resin layer, an external terminal disposed on one surface of the magnetic resin layer via an insulating layer. On such a coil component, the external terminal is made up of a resin electrode film applied by screen printing of a resin paste containing a metal powder, for example.